


A Promise

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluffy, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Just a sweet, sappy, overly fluffy anniversary fic
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Promise

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

He looked almost hesitant as he approached her, his hand behind his back. This was not something he was in the habit of doing; actually, he had never done this before, but she was different.

“Is everything alright?” Alex questioned, noting his peculiar behavior. 

His gaze sketched over her face, admiring her every feature. Of course, he had it memorized, nevertheless, his heart always skipped a bit faster when he saw her. He leaned over, brushing a kiss on her temple. “Happy Anniversary, Alex.” He held out the single red rose that had been hidden behind his back as he sat beside her. 

She shook her head with curiosity. Her cheeks warmed under his adoring gaze, unsure of what they were celebrating. “Anniversary?” 

He reached over, his thumb tracing her fingers as he took her hand in his own. “One year ago today, I realized that I had feelings for you… that I could love you. But, you were dangerous. You were going through everything that happened with…” He paused. Thomas couldn’t bring himself to say his name. Viktor didn’t deserve to be part of their story. “I never wanted to hurt you and I was afraid I would. So I convinced myself it was just Francis and The Last Duchess—I was too close to the film to disconnect— and even if it wasn’t that, I told myself it could never work anyway—we were too different. But, from that day on, no matter how much I tried to deny it, there wasn’t a day that went by when I didn’t think about you—that I didn’t want to be with you.”

Her eyes misted over, her free hand covered her mouth as he continued.

“You have this way of lighting up every room you walk into no matter how dark it is. You are _my light_ every day that I am with you. I love you, Alex.” His fingers slipped down the stem of the rose slightly, revealing a beautiful double-knot diamond ring lightly tied to flower. He took the ring off and held it out in front of her, putting the rose on the chair beside them. “Like the knots in the center, our lives are forever entwined. I promise I will be here for you for as long as you’ll let me. I promise I will always love and cherish you. You have changed my life and I promise I will do everything I can to be worthy of your love.”

“Thomas Hunt, are you giving me a promise ring?” Alex laughed between sniffles, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks, though new ones quickly replaced them. 

“I believe I am.” His cheeks flushed, his hand ran nervously through his hair. “Is that okay?”

She reached over, her hands cradling his face as her lips met his, softly and slowly, pulling him in until there was nothing separating them. She still got butterflies in her stomach at his touch, her skin prickled as a pleasurable warmth flooded her body. When she pulled away, her face was red and her smile wide as she held out her hand for him, wiggling her finger. “It’s more than okay! I love you so much, Thomas.”

Alex spent little time admiring her new ring before they drifted back together, losing themselves in each other’s embrace.


End file.
